


A Bed for Next Time

by glittering_git



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, H/D Owlpost Holiday Fest, HP: EWE, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/pseuds/glittering_git
Summary: Harry looked up from the table, taking in Malfoy’s slim body, his rolled up shirtsleeves—the Dark Mark on display like it was a tattoo one got to be rebellious at 16. And the problem was, in this too hot Muggle club, with Malfoy dressed in leather trousers and a white button-down, it looked good.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kerrilee75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerrilee75/gifts).



> Kerrilee, I hope that you enjoy this oneshot about these two boys. I took your club!fic idea and went with it. To the mods, thank you so much for all of your hard work, kindness, and patience with this fest!

Harry couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Draco sodding Malfoy in a Muggle bar? What had the world come to? Even though he had had a few drinks (or maybe a lot of drinks, but who was counting? Hermione and Ron had already left) he could still pick Malfoy out from a lineup. It was nearing half one in the morning, and Harry had been discreetly watching him from across the club all evening. As the night had progressed, Malfoy had been slowly taking off clothes, and Harry wasn’t complaining. The years since the war had been good, and Malfoy no longer looked like the skinny, scared boy that Harry remembered from the end of the war. 

“Potter, may I ask why you’ve been staring at me all evening?” Malfoy’s posh voice drawled slowly.

Harry looked up from the table, taking in Malfoy’s slim body, his rolled up shirtsleeves—the Dark Mark on display like it was a tattoo one got to be rebellious at 16. And the problem was, in this too hot Muggle club, with Malfoy dressed in leather trousers and a white button-down, it looked _good._

“Uhm..” Harry said eloquently. 

“Cat got your tongue?” 

“Since when do you know Muggle phrases?” Harry demanded indignantly, suddenly getting his voice back. 

“Since I’ve been fucking Muggles.” Harry swallowed involuntarily at the images that began to fill his mind—Malfoy, long-limbed and pale in the weak moonlight, thrusting deeply. He could feel his trousers start to tighten, and it seemed like Malfoy also seemed to take notice. 

“What about you, Potter?” Malfoy leaned in closer, angling his face down so it was now only a couple centimetres above Harry’s, grey eyes piercing. “Ever been fucked in the loo so hard you forgot your name?” 

A blush started to spread across Harry’s entire face, and his eyes widened at Malfoy’s brazenness. 

“Are you offering?” Harry breathed, tilting his head up and moving his lips slightly closer, so now he could feel Malfoy’s warm breath ghost over his nose and lips. 

“That depends.” Malfoy whispered, leaning in to brush his lips over Harry’s ear. “Are you accepting?” Harry shivered at the feel of Malfoy’s lips by his ear, and he closed his eyes, trying to control his body’s visceral response. Rather than answer, Harry quickly stood up, grabbed Malfoy’s arm and dragged him to the loo. 

Harry shoved the door open, ignoring the man pissing and entered the first available stall, taking Malfoy along with him. Once the door was shut, Harry slammed Malfoy back, and brought their lips together in one fluid motion. Malfoy let out a gasp, and Harry took the opening, slipping his tongue in and devouring Malfoy’s mouth. He reached up towards Malfoy’s blond hair and roughly threaded his fingers through. 

“Oi, Potter!” Malfoy exclaimed, pushing Harry back a few centimetres. “You can look, but you can’t touch. This takes perfection, if you know what I mean? Oh wait, who am I kidding?” Malfoy asked. “You’re the Golden Boy, Saviour of the Wizarding World—you’re perfect without even trying.” 

“Oh stuff it, Malfoy,” Harry demanded. “There’s so many better ways that we could use that pretty mouth of yours.” 

Malfoy’s eyes widened at that, and he quickly moved his mouth to the shell of Harry’s ear. 

“What could you possibly mean, Potter?” Malfoy asked mischievously, biting down gently. Harry couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. “Perhaps this?” 

Malfoy took hold of Harry’s shoulders, shoved him so that he was facing the door of the stall and got down on his knees, pulling Harry’s trousers and pants with him as he did so. Harry heard the murmured sound of a preparation spell, and felt a cool tingling sensation that tickled slightly. 

“Remember that I only do this for blokes that I think are _really_ fit .” 

Harry couldn’t respond—his body had gone weak at the thought of Malfoy doing _that_ to him. 

Malfoy had pulled Harry’s pants down and was now pressing light kisses on the lower part of his spine. It was driving Harry mad, and he reached a hand down to stroke himself gently. “I hope that you’ve done this before, because I’m not going to go easy.” 

“Yes, yes,” Harry grunted. “I’m no virgin. Stop teasing me, and get on with it.” 

“You mean like this?” Malfoy had moved his kisses lower and lower, and began gently working his tongue around Harry’s hole. 

Harry moaned in response. _Yes, like that. Please, more._

Malfoy continued his ministrations, thrusting his tongue further in as the tight muscles relaxed. He started working in one finger, probing deeper and deeper until he touched right there—

Harry let out a strangled moan. 

“Shush, Potter,” Malfoy chastised breathlessly, a second finger now joining the first, both still seeking out that spot that made Harry’s knees feel weak. “People might hear you.” 

Harry couldn’t help himself, not when Malfoy’s talented tongue and fingers were doing that. 

“Please,” he begged. “Please, I need more. I need you.” 

Malfoy stopped moving his fingers and his tongue, and all that could be heard was ragged panting. 

Harry then could hear the sound of Malfoy hauling himself up, unzipping his trousers, and pulling his pants down. He shuddered in anticipation. 

“Is this what you want?” 

Harry felt something much larger than Malfoy’s fingers nudge at his hole. 

_Yes, now, please._

Malfoy grabbed hold of Harry’s hips and gently pushed in. He paused for a moment, collecting his breath, and Harry almost died, his body stretched taut, seeking friction, but not being able to move much because Malfoy’s hands restricted him. 

Soon, Malfoy was moving, in and out, in and out. He batted Harry’s hand away, and began stroking Harry firmly, working up and down, up and down. 

Harry couldn’t do anything but gasp, trying to hold it all in. But the sensations were too much. Malfoy’s hand on his cock, and Malfoy’s cock up his arse, were both moving in tandem, quickly sending Harry towards orgasm. 

Malfoy seemed to sense that Harry wanted more, and suddenly stopped. 

Harry tried to push back, or thrust his hips forward, but he was effectively held in place by Malfoy’s body and hands. 

“You don’t even know how fucking desperate you look right now, do you?” Malfoy asked, his voice trembling a little bit. “So wanton and needy for my cock.” 

He pulled out almost completely, still holding Harry’s hips in place as Harry tried to thrust backwards.

“I’m not going to make you beg for it, not this time. But maybe next time.” 

Harry couldn’t even process his words—next time—couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of Malfoy filling him, slowly beginning to move once more. 

“Yes, yes, harder, please.” 

Malfoy began slamming into Harry with force, his hand speeding up and wanking Harry harder as he moved. 

It soon became overwhelming, a fire that had started low in Harry's stomach, and had emanated to all parts of his body―to his legs which felt like they could no longer support him, his arms which were crushed against the stall door―was taking over. Harry let out a harsh cry and was spilling over Malfoy’s hand, his body collapsing against the door. 

"Someone heard that for sure," Malfoy grunted. 

"I guess you'd better finish this up then, Malfoy," Harry challenged, his voice a bit hoarse. 

Malfoy’s movements became sporadic, and he grasped harder onto Harry’s hips, seeking his own release. 

Harry felt his arsehole fill, and then Malfoy’s heavy weight was leaning against his. 

Oi,” Harry gasped. “Next time, you’re going to be the one against the door.” 

“Next time, we’re going to do this properly, in a bed.” 

Harry could feel Malfoy’s mouth curve upwards, and shivered at the sensation—a bed for next time sounded perfect to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Comments are love ♥ You can also leave one on [LiveJournal](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/162384.html)
> 
> Follow the [H/D Gift Giving Exchanges](http://hd-owlpost.livejournal.com/) for more fic and art!


End file.
